Disney! on Ice
by saku015
Summary: Yuri! on Ice oneshot collection based on Disney songs.
1. A Whole New World

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yuri! on Ice.

* * *

Victor's sneeze was the cutest thing Yuuri had ever heared. As he sneezed, he sat up with the same movement.

"Oh, he's awake," Yuuri said matter-of-factly. He admitted to himself that Victor looked like any other man after waking up – sleepy look, bedhair. He thought that until the holy moment when Victor turned towards them.

"I'm starving. Hungry…" he mumbled, while his kimono slid down from his left shoulder. Yuuri's yaw dropped. He had to have a strange face, because Minako gave him a look.

"He still wants to eat? " She asked.

"Um, what would you like to eat?" Yuuri heared the eagerness in his voice.

"Hmm… As your coach, I'd like to know what you favourite food is, Yuuri," he said, but his eyes sent a much more different message towrads Yuuri, who – suddenly – did not know what to do.

"What?" Yuuri breathed out, feeling his cheeks became hot.

When he saw the Katsudon, Victor clapped his hands together.

"Wow! Amazing!" Yuuri heared out the excitement from his voice. He had not eaten home made cook recently.

"Our speciality, the Katsudon, extra large!" His mom explained happily.

When Victor swalloved the first bit, his eyes lit up.

"Vkuson!" He shouted in estacy. "Delicious! Too good for words!" He said, while trying to eat. "Is this what God eats?!" Yuuri listened the compliments with a smile on his face. He was happy, because of his idol liked his mom's cook.

"I'm glad you like it," he said. Unfortunately, he did not notice the smile on Minako's face.

"Yuuri gains weight easily," she started, "so he was allowed to eat it when he won a competition. Right?" Yuuri tensed immediately.

"Oh? So, have you eaten this Katsudon recently?" Came the question.

"Yes, yes. I eat it often," he said with a smile. ' _WRONG ANSWER, IDIOT!_ ' A voice told in his head.

"Why? You haven't won anything."

' _Oh, shit!_ ' Yuuri thought.

"With that pig's body of yours, lessons would be meaningless." Yuuri tried to hide his gained weight – with zero success. "You need to get back to your weight at last year's Grand Prix Final, at the least or I can never coach you." Yuuri froze in place. "Until then, no more Katsudon. Okay, little piggy?"

' _Huh? I feel like I should be offended…_ '

"Hey, this luggage is in the way," Mari said, interrupting his thoughts.

* * *

After they bought Victor's luggage into his room and talked about his fee, the Russian suddenly knelt down in front of him.

"Yuuri, tell me everything about you," he said, reaching towards Yuuri. When Victor touched his chin, Yuuri's heart skipped a beat. "What kind of rink do you skate at?"

' _For a coach, knowing that is understandable._ '

"What's in this city?"

' _Besides being my coach, he is a tourist as well…_ '

"Is there a girl you like?"

' _WHAT THE FUCK?!_ ' Yuuri felt himself blushing. Victor took his hand into his own.

"Before we start practicing, let's build some trust in our relationship."

' _Leaning into my personal space is not a good starting point!_ ' Yuuri blushed furiously and crawled out of the room with high speed.

"What? Why are you running away?" Victor asked, as if nothing had happened just a few seconds ago.

"Uh, no reason…" he _really_ did not want to explain it to him.

After he had rejected Victor one more time and took his posters down, Yuuri finally manged to go to bed. While he was lying in the dark, his heart pounded with joy. Victor being here was the best thing that had happened to him since… he had had no ide. A happy smile crept onto his face. He knew that with Victor becoming his coach, a whole new chapter of his life would begin.


	2. Colors of the Wind

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yuri! on Ice.

* * *

Yuri walked down from the temple, massaging his shoulders. Fuck! He would never understand Victor and his special coaching methods. When he reached the ice rink, he saw as that woman from earlier – Yuuko, if he remembered well – came out of the doors.

"Ah, Yurio-kun!" She waved to him. "Are you going home?"

' _Not home, just back to Yu-Topia,_ ' he thought, but just nodded.

"What happened with your shoulders?" Yuuko asked, seeing how he massaged them.

"Temple," he said and Yuuko chuckled.

"I am sorry. The old man has extreme methods." Yuri made a face. "Want to see something beautiful?" Yuuko asked. Yuri – because he did not have anything else to do – nodded.

While they were walking towards the sore, Yuuko turned to Yuri.

"Well, how are you feeling, Yurio-kun? This is you first time in a little town, right?"

Yuri looked at her, his hands enlaced behind his head.

"What do you think? This whole town is fucking strange. The people are way too friendly and do not have any prejudice againts me. Like, what if I am some kind of axe murderer. "

"You know, Yurio-kun, that's the point. Hasetsu is a little town and everyone knows the other, so we can be there for each other in need," Yuuko explained.

"Maybe, but for me that is strange," Yurio muttered under his breath. "People in Moscow or in St. Petersburg are totally different." Yuuko sighed, but smiled at him eventually.

* * *

When they arrived at the beach, Yuri frowned. It was just like any other sores, but Yuuko looked around as if it was the most wonderful place in the world. Yuri heared the voices of the seagulls.

"Seagulls," Yuri mumbled, "we have them in St. Petersburg too. Their voices are the first thing I hear when I wake up."

"They must cause homesickness for you," Yuuko said apologetically.

' _As if the seagulls are the things that I miss the most from Russia._ '

"To be honest, we spoil them too much," Yuuko said, touching her chin. Yuri raised one of his eyebrows up. Yuuko took out a little piece of bread from her pocket and tear a little part of it down. She reached it to Yuri, who took it away from her and threw it to the ground. In two seconds, more than six seagulls were in front of him fighting for the bread.

"Wow!" Yuri shouted, jumping backwards. He stumbled and fell on his butt. "Aren't they afraid of us?" He asked, looking up at Yuuko.

"I said we spoil them," Yuuko said, pulling Yuri up from the sand.

The woman started to walk towards the ocean and Yuri followed her eagerly. When they reached it, Yuuko knelt down and put her hand into the water. When she pulled it out, on her plam there was a beautiful pink shell. Yuri – finding his long-lost encouragement – did the same, but cried out in pain. On his index finger, there was a little crab, holding for his life.

"It seems like animals love you Yurio-kun," Yuuko said, while taking down the little creature from his finger.

"It is not funny!" Yuri said, blushing hardly.

Yuuko only ruffled his hair. They turned towards the ocean. The rays of the setting sun clothed the sky into red, pink and orange. Yuuri's lips parted. That was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. The wind started blowing and Yuri could feel the scent of the ocean in his nose.

He felt as fingers enwited with his. As an answer, Vuri squeezed the hand, while he was watching the sunset with his first real friend.


	3. When Will My Life Begin

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yuri! on Ice.

* * *

Hearing the alarm clock, Sara groaned and turned to her other side. She had a free day and she really did not want to wake up at six in the morning. Unfortunately for her, it was Wednesady and she was in charge of the kitchen. That's how they lived since they moved out of they parents' house. They devided the chorses between them, which made their life more easier.

After she finished in the bathroom, she entered in the kitchen. She take out the ingredients from the cupboard and firidge for pnacakes. Her brother had a really hard practice yesterday. Sara decided that he deserved to be spoiled a little.

"Micky, breakfast!" Sara shouted in front of her brother's door. The only sound she heard was a moan. Sara shighed and stepped in the room. Her brother was sleeping curled in a ball. "Good morning, sleepyhead," Sara said, kissing his temple.

"Five more minutes…" came the muffled begging from under the covers. Sara realized that she had to use her secret weapen againts him.

"Pancakes," she whispered into his ear. Micky snapped up in the bed and landed on his face, because in an attempt to go to the kitchen, he did not realized the covers squirmed around his legs. Sara laughed in a tinkling voice.

"Don't you _dare!_ " Michele exclaimed, seeing the smart phone in his sister's hand.

After she had snapped the photo, Sara turned to him.

"The pancakes will be cold, unless you hurry."

* * *

Sara was putting out the perfectly made breakfast to their plates, when she felt hands in her hair.

"You had left a few shags in it again," Micky muttered, coiffuring his sister's hair out again, then a light switched on in his head. "You did it on purpose, didn't you?!"

"I have been doing it since we moved away and did you realize it just now?" The boy growled, but did not let his sister's hair go.

After Micky had finished his work with Sara's hair, they sat down.

"It smells good," he said, digging into the plate. Sara watched smiling as his eyes lit up. "I don't know how that Katsudon tastes like, but it can not be better than this!" Micky said, after he had swalloved the bite. When Sara leaned forward, he froze in place. "What is it?"

"You have sauce in your face," Sara said, wipping it down with a napkin. Micky grabbed her hands and kissed them.

"Ah, Sara! How can I thank you for this fantastic breakfast?"

"Do the washing this evening. I will keep Emil occupied until you finish."

"I don't know what I hate better: doing the washing or the thought of that idiot being here," the older Crispino sibling said in an irritated voice.

"You have to do it eventually… after I will move out of here." Sara's voice trembled. They made a deal about she leaving after next years' Grand Prix series. She knew, how hurtful that to his brother, but she wanted to start a life on her own.

"Well, I will have time to practice it this summer," he said. Sara cocked her head.

After they had stood up, Micky took out an envelop form his pocket and reached it towards her. When Sara opened it, she gasped.

"I know that you have that Russian friend of yours, so Emil helped me out with a little money and with that, I could buy a tickte…"

"Thank you, Micky!" Sara said, jumping in her brother's neck. "I love you!"

Micky hugged her to himself, then his eyes snapped open.

"But don't you dare stay in Russia forever, got it?!"

"I can not promise anything," Sara said in a sing-sang voice, while dancing out of the kitchen.

If she wanted to be complelety honest to herself, she would miss these mornings.


	4. Out There

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yuri! on Ice.

* * *

He was sitting behind the table with Otabek on his left and Chris on his right. Below him, lights were flashing and reporters were peeking his every word. Victor had already knew them too well. They only wanted a good rumor to fullfill the needs of the readers. They were not intrested in who he really was. They only needed him as long as he was winning gold and bringing honor to Russia. He would never admit it to them how much he craved for their simple lives – without any great requriements and with overwhelming happiness.

"What are you planning for next season?"

Victor touched his chin, humming. He was completely aware of the fact that he could not capable of surprising people anymore. They had seen everything of Victor Nikiforov – at least, what they wanted to see. He felt Chris's questioning look on himself. He took a deep breath, prepearing to give a proper answer to the woman.

* * *

Victor was waken up by the rays of the sun. At first, he had no clue where he was, but after feeling the silk of the blanket, a light switched in his head. Hasetsu – he was in Hasetsu. He sit up and stretched his arms. After he had finished his routine in the bathroom, he started walking towards the shared room with the TV in it. Halfway, he met Hiroko, who had a big box in her hands.

"Ah, Vicchan, good morning!" She greeted him, giving him a warm smile.

"That box looks heavy – do you need my help?" Victor asked slowly – he was not so sure about his japan.

"Thank you so much. It is really kind of you," Hiroko said, smiling at him wider. Arriving into the kitchen, Hiroko gestured towards one of the chairs and turned towards the kitchen counter. Victor peeked above her shoulder, watching what she was doing.

"Riceballs," Hiroko said, "Yuuri loves them, you know." Because of the way she said that, Victor felt his cheeks became warm. "Do want to try to make some?" Victor nodded. At first, he was horrible in the process. Hiroko did not say anything harsh, only took his hands into hers and showed him the right movements. It was strange to Victor – not being badly criticized despite he did not do his best.

After he had finished his first plate of riceballs and Hiroko said they were perfect, he took his way to Yuuri's room. They almost crashed in the door.

"Victor! Why are you here?" Yuuri asked surprised. Victor smiled to himsef, because of the parallel. Yuuri's gaze turned from his eyes to the plate in his hands. "Riceballs!" His voice jumped two octaves up, then he frowned. "Victor, these riceballs… were made by you?" At that moment just a few seconds parted Victor from turning around and running away into tha other direction. Yuuri took away a ball from the plate, and bit into it. "Vkuson!" He said, then blushed. "I-I am so sorry! I just…"

"Don't need to apologize," Victor said, "It was my honor," Yuuri's smile was the brightest one he had ever seen.

* * *

After swalloving the last bit, Yuuri turned to him.

"My mom had asked me to go and buy some ingredients for tonight's dinner and I thought that - " Victor knew the upcoming part of his sentence and nodded.

They left the onsen with two big bags with their right hands. Hasetsu was a small town, with only one street with shop. For Victor – after the places he had lived before – thought this was surprising and exciting. When they stepped into the shop, the woman behind the chasier nodded towards Yuuri with a smile on her face and gave Victor a smile as well. She was not nervous or embarassed, just happy to see new costumers.

That was Victor's first time in a shop like that, so he wanted to watch every single thing – and drove Yuuri up to the wall with it. He was watching a bag of candies, when he felt a thug on his jeans. Looking down, his eyes met with a 9 years old little girl's

"They are really good! You should try them," she said, smiling. Victor smiled back at her and nodded.

"Akiko!" They heared the voice of a young lady. "What did I tell you about bothering strangers?" She asked, a little bit out of breath, then turned to Victor. "I am sorry, sir. She can be too friendly sometimes."

"But Mommy, he looked so lost!" Victor's eyes widened and he gasped quietly. As he looked at the child, he had to blink away the tears which gathered in his eyes.

He knelt down in front of the little girl and ruffled her hair gently.

"Thank you so much! I wil definitely try them."


	5. Kiss The Girl

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yuri! on Ice.

* * *

Chris was standing in front of the elevators, deep in his thoughts. Being in fifth place was something he had to befriend with. Until then, he was on the podium no matter when, where and against whom he competed. Suddenly, he heard Victor's babbling. He thought about how his friend would have felt, if he had gotten the fifth place. A smile crept onto his mouth because of it.

"Hey, guys!"

Chris turned into the voice's direction and his lips parted. He had never seen an angel before in his life – until that holy moment. He had not known Okukawa Minako for long, but in that silver dress with a light makeup and her hair down, she was stunning.

"Beautiful," he breathed out in pure adoration.

"Did you say something?" He heard Victor's voice only a few inches away from his ears. Chris flinched away in surprise. "After her intense cheering on you, she deserves a proper greeting, don't you think?" Victor grabbed his chin and turned his head towards Minako again. Chris knew that, under his breath, Victor was snickering.

Minako chose that scene to turn away from Yuuri and their eyes met. Her blush was the cutest thing Chris had ever seen. He took a deep breath, then started walking towards her. When he reached Minako, he bent forward a little.

"Bon soir, mademoiselle," he greeted her with a smile on his face. He took the woman's hand into his own and kissed it. Chris was afraid for a mere scene that Minako would faint, but she pulled herself together.

"Good night to you too, Chris," she said in a shy voice. They heard a beeping sound of the arriving elevator.

"Shall we go?" Chris asked, reaching his arm to Minako.

After they had stepped into the elevator, the grin on Victor's face widened.

"Everything goes just fine!" He said, rubbing his hands together.

"Um, Victor? You are not planning something, are you?" Yuuri asked, gulping. Victor only turned towards him and put his index finger on his lips smiling.

* * *

As soon as they stepped into the room where the banquet was held, Chris was taken away from her side by the press. Minako did not feel bothered because of it though. As a former dancer, she had gotten used to banquets, but this one was the most beautiful she had ever seen. From the chandeliers to the people all around her, everything was perfect. She just leaned to one of the walls and sighed in happiness.

"Enjoy the party?" Minako gasped for air and turned her head towards the voice in slow motion. And there she was: her idol, the reason why she started dancing, the dancer she valued the most –

"Miss Lilia, what a pleasant surprise!" Victor appeared with a smile on his face. Lilia gave him a look, then walked away without a word. Victor looked after her, then at Yuuri. "What have I done?"

"Ruined my biggest chance in life!"

Yuuri knew that aura too well. It showed that his former teacher was close to blow up. As a life-saving move, he stepped in front of her.

"Minako-sensei, can I have this dance?" He asked on a trembling voice. From the smile that appeared on the woman's face, he knew the threat went away.

"Of course, my little silver medalist!" Minako said and hugged him to herself.

"Sensei, this is embarrassing," Yuuri mumbled, after Minako had kissed his hair.

"I am so proud of you, Yuuri," A little blush appeared on his face because of her words. They meant a lot to him. "Now, lets go to the dance floor!"

* * *

Chris arrived back after a few minutes of Yuuri and Minakos' exit.

"Have I missed something?" He asked a little bit tired. The press could be so much sometimes.

"Just the confirmation about your partner would be the greatest mother of all," Victor said – snickering again.

"Just as he said. I saw it too."

"Phichit?! What are you doing here?" The Thai skater could not being able to answer to Chris's question, because the song had ended.

Yuuri slumped into a chair, while Minako was looking down at him, a little bit panting. A glass of water appeared in front of Chris.

"She looks tired, do you agree?" Phichit asked, pushing the glass into his hand. He winked at Victor from the corner of his eyes.

Minako tried to catch her breath. Yuuri's stamina was as unimaginable as always.

"Our little Yuuri is wonderful, isn't he?" Minako looked up, a blush spreading on her face. "Winning silver and dancing like this at the same night…"

"Yes, I am happy that I can call myself his teacher," Chris felt his cheeks heat up because of the woman's smile. It was mesmerizing.

A slow song started and he reached out his hand to Minako.

"Shall we dance, m'lady?"

Minako almost fainted by his smile, but nodded shyly. When they stepped onto the floor, Chris hugged her to himself. It was great feel her in his arms. Suddenly he realized: the song was one of his favourite love songs. He glanced aside with an annoyed look. Victor stood there, nodding like an idiot. Phichit raised up his I-Phone, while Yuuri facepalmed himself.

"Yuuri, come dance with me!" Victor said, but did not wait for his answer, only grabbed his wrist and pulled him after himself.

"V-victor, wait!" Yuuri tried to protest, but did not have any chance.

Chris tried with every strength he had not to dance next to them, but he had not got such luck. When they were next to the pair, Victor pushed him with his waist. Chris rolled his eyes.

"Chris, everything okay?" Minako asked, that adorable little blush not disappearing from her face for a second.

Chris shook his head, then looked back to the pair from the corner of his eyes. Victor suddenly pulled Yuuri to himself, kissing him passionately. Chris rolled his eyes again, then something grabbed his attention: a little eyelash near to his partners' mouth. He stroked it down gently.

"Just a little eyelash," he whispered into Minakos' ear, seeing her blush darkening, then his gaze laid to her lips. They were perfect and he wondered how they tasted like. Chris raised up his finger and stroked them as well.

"Chris, there is no any eyelashes on my lips," she said barely hearable.

"Really? I swear I saw one."

When their lips met, the lights suddenly went out. Of course, a little thing like that could not prevent Phichit from making an evidence about the great event.


	6. Be Our Guest

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yuri! on Ice.

* * *

Yuuri was under the shower when he heard the knocking. The events of that day replayed in his head over and over again. He knew that he should have felt anger towards Yurio because of he taking away his so desired gold medal, but he loved the younger boy too much to do that. He did not feel anything else, but overwhelming pride whenever he thought about it.

Fortunately, that years' banquet had not have anything in store that would have been embarrassing for him. Though, Chris suggested that they could pole dance together again, which Phichit a hundred percent supported. He said, he wanted to see his friend's skills – but Yuuri knew that the only thing he wanted that upload it to one of his many internet accounts.

"I'm coming!" He heard Victor's voice from outside, which brought him back from his thoughts. He had no idea who their guest would be. The time was past midnight. When he stepped out from the bathroom wearing only a bathrobe, his eyes widened. They did not have one guest, but a whole group! There were every skater who had competed in the final, plus the ones who had come to watch.

"Ugh! Dress up already, Katsudon!" He heard Yuri's voice from the crowd. He blushed, then grabbed some clothes and returned to the bathroom.

"We came to bet that our little Yuuri would keep his promise," he heard Chris's voice, as he answered both of their unsaid questions. He gulped. What kind of promise?

"I can not wait! I have always wanted to see Japan!" Phichit was so overjoyed that the world started spinning around Yuuri.

"Um, Victor? What kind of promise are they talking about?" Yuuri asked after he had gone back. He started trembling with fear hearing Victor gulp.

"Last year you promised to everyone that if you would win a medal in next season all of the skaters competing in the final could go to Hasetsu to a private banquet," Mila said, smiling at him friendly.

"I have already called mom," Mari said, popping up in his sight. "She was so hyped up that she would not sleep until we arrive."

Yuuri glared daggers into Victor. How dare he! If he had told him that, he would have called his parents earlier or even asked Mari to stay at home! How would his family clean the whole onsen without her help…

"Yuuri, love, please do not be angry…" Victor pleaded with raised up hands. "I was afraid that you would say 'no' and everyone was so excited…"

Him? Saying no to that? Yes, it was sudden and maybe his past-self would protest against the idea but that day, he could not think about any better thing than celebrating with his friends. He took a deep breath, then looked up.

"When will we head out?"

* * *

He had no idea from where, but JJ's family had a private plane which they could use to get to his home country. The travel spent mostly in silence. The bigger amount of the group were sleeping, or watching a movie with headphones on. Only Yurio was explaining about Japan to poor Otabek using grand gestures, so he hit the sleeping Mila next to him on her face several time.

To his biggest surprise, three new skaters became the part of their little group at the train station in Tokyo. He was happy because of Leo and Guang-Hong, but Seung-gil's grumpy face made him worried a little bit.

"Don't worry because of him! He might look grumpy, but he is a really good guy," Phichit declared, hugging Seung-gil by his shoulder, who gave him angry stares. Yuuri did not want to know, why his friend was so sure about that fact…

The group, for the lack of better words, gave out 'aah's and 'ooh's because of everything they had seen from the city through their way to Yu-topia. They were stunned by it, which made Yuuri really happy. He had always been proud of his home town and seeing that his pride had basics made him love Hasetsu even more.

Their amazement only grew when they stopped in front of his own home.

"It is so beautiful!" Guang-Hong breathed out. Yuuri blushed hard because of the compliment.

The door opened and he found himself in the hugging arms of his mother.

"Yuuri, sweetheart, I am so proud of you!" The woman said, wiping away her tears.

"Thank you, mom and I am so grateful because of the support too," Yuuri said, feeling his own eyes tearing up. After he had let his mother go, he turned around. "Mom, they are my friends," he said, pointing at the skaters.

Hiroko beamed up and smiled at the group.

"I am so happy that you are here! Welcome to Yu-topia!" She said, her smile widening.

"Thank you, ma'am," Mila said, bowing lightly.

"Don't be so formal, dear. Call me Hiroko."

"YURIO!" Yuuri heard three cheerful voices, then the triples suddenly was all over poor Yuri, who just snatched his head from side to side. "Your free skate was AMAZING!" They said in sync, looking up at him with stars in their eyes.

"Thanks, but let me go," Yuri managed to say because of the lack of oxygen. When the girls let him go, he turned to Otabek. "Girls, he is-"

"Otabek Altin," said Axel.

"The one who should have been third," said Lutz.

"Just as she said," said Loop referring to the previous statement about the podium three.

"HEY!" They heard JJ's voice in the background. Yuri laughed into his hand, when he felt a little hit on his head.

"Laughing at others is not a good thing, Yuri," Yuuko said, which made Yurio blush. He looked aside in embarrassment. "And this is true about saying mean things as well," she scolded the girls, then introduced herself to Otabek. Yuuri saw how the other boys' face turned from polite to scared. Yuuko could be really protective towards the ones she loved. And she loved Yurio very much.

"Isn't this beautiful?" Victor asked Hiroko excitedly while showing her his ring. When the woman nodded, he turned towards Yuuri. "My Yuuri has the best taste in the world!" And with that, he kissed Yuuri on his cheek.

"Vi-victor!" Yuuri exclaimed in total embarrassment, turning away. He heard the snapping voice of a camera. "PHICHIT!" Phichit giggled, then whined, as Seung-gil snatched his phone from his hand and gave it to Yuuri. The other boy was really thankful for that action.

* * *

After the heated up arguments because of the rooms, all of them were sitting in the diner with one bowl of Katsudon in front of them. Of course, the ones who had already been guests here, got their own room, though the idea of Otabek sleeping in Yuri's room was not made Victor happy.

"It is not us who would sex all night like rabbits," Yuri whispered to his friend, making the older boy blush.

"All right, dears! Eat until it is warm!" Hiroko said, clapping her hands together. As the first bite touched the guests' gustatory buds, a bunch of different languages could be heard. Hiroko did not understand all of them, but she suggested that it meant they liked her cook.

"It is delicious, Hiroko!" Phichit exclaimed with his mouth having food in it. "Yuuri did not lie!" Hiroko only smiled, then looked at Seung-gil who's brows were furrowed.

"Mine does not have onions in it…" He mumbled.

"Of course, dear. The girls said that you do not like vegetables." Seung-gil felt his cheeks heat up. There were no occasions in the past where someone cared about the fact of his relationship with vegetables.

"Mickey! Let me feed you! Please!" Emil whined, trying to put a bit into Michele's mouth, who protested. He was not so good at using chopsticks and he was not the only one.

"How these two work properly anyway?" Saying Yuri was not irritated would be an understatement.

"Why don't you use fork then?" Otabek asked him, resting his chin in his hand. Yuri glared at him as if he had asked the dumbest question of the world. The older boy sighed. "Let me help you then." He knelt behind Yuri, took his hands into his owns and tried to show him the right movements. From his red face, Yuuri was sure of that Yurio was not care about what he should have learned at all.

"Guang-Hong, you have a little sauce on your face," Leo scolded the younger lovingly and wiped it down. Guang-Hong only blinked up at him with a slight blush on his face, while Mila made a ponytail for Sara, because she saw how bothered the other girl was because of her hair.

Yuuri only hid his face into his hands, when Victor suggested that he should feed him from his own mouth.

* * *

They were lying in Yuuri's bed, Victor caressing his shoulder gently. Yuuri sighed and closed his eyes. After a day like that, being cared for was a good thing. He hoped that everyone was sleeping and was content because whom they was in the same room with. Although the thought that Chris was spending the night at Minako's place made shivers running down on his spine.

"Is everything okay, Yuuri?" Victor asked, turning him towards himself by his shoulders. There was worry in his eyes.

"Uhum," Yuuri answered, rubbing their noses together. "I just hope everyone enjoys themselves here." Because of Victor's loud laughter, he blinked.

"I have never seen any of them more relaxed. They way Chris ate his dinner without a word or Yurio did not use any swears… It showed that they were really happy."

"But Seung-gil's reaction of his food was quite sweet," Yuuri giggled into Victor's shoulder. "Do you think that Phichit and him have a thing?" He asked, then his eyes widened. It was his best friend's role to be the matchmaker, not his!

"I am not sure about that…" Victor said, touching his chin, "but I am sure that Emil is totally in love with Mickey!" Yuuri rolled his eyes, but his shoulders were shaking because of laughter. Victor suddenly became silent, so Yuuri looked up in concern.

"Victor?" He asked, now him being the one who felt worry.

"Yuuri, tell me something." Yuuri nodded, but the expression on Victor's face made him nervous. "Why didn't you want to eat from my mouth?"


End file.
